Newly Discovered Curiosity
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: When Gold's girlfriend comes home with a new haircut and dye, something stirs in Gold that makes him rethink a few things, and the events of the day take a wild turn. SilverxGold *SILVER SPOILER ALERT* Parts from the manga are in here.
1. Silver seme

**This is a GUY on GUY story, do not read if you aren't okay with that kind of thing!**

**Also, I've never actually wrote guy on guy before, so this might not be very good.. But I had seen a few things online where people were saying that they wish there was more Silver on top then bottom, which I agree with, soo here it is..  
*Alright, so I've edited the Silver story because of some helpful comments, so there is some preparation in the sex scene now. Also I'm working on the Gold seme part.**

Gold wasn't exactly sure why, but damn did his girlfriends new haircut and dye turn him on. She had gone out earlier and come home with her shoulder length blonde hair now dyed a deep scarlet color, her bangs slanting across her face. She had just walked into his apartment and all he could think about doing was throwing the groceries from her hands and slamming her against the wall. Restraining himself, he instead cleared his throat and took some of the bags, helping her put them down on the island in the small kitchen.

"How was your day?" She asked as she started putting things away, his words stuttering when she bent over to put something in the bottom of the fridge.

"Uh…good. Yours?"

"It was alright…" She mumbled standing up straight and looking at him with worried brown eyes.

"Is my hair alright? I mean, I know I said I wasn't going to change it to much but I couldn't help it." Gold let her see his eyes trail down her as he cleared his throat again.

"Y-yes. I like it. A lot…" Finishing the sentence on a purr, his eyes drooping down she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and leading him to the bedroom. He barely gave her enough time to strip before he leapt on top of her, greedily kissing her neck and collar bone before he entered her, shivering as he did. Never had Gold been so turned on by her throughout their whole relationship. His heart was racing in his ears and he didn't even think when he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over, lifting her ass into the air before entering her again. She had squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest the idea as she let her face fall into the pillows, the red hair spilling around her. As Gold slid in and out of her, he heard himself growl when he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, earning a moan from her. Opening his golden eyes to look down at her he felt himself harden, heat speared through his body as he screamed in pleasure from one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had, gripping her hips tightly. Gold hadn't really been thinking about anything except how good it felt, but when his girlfriend whipped her head around to look at him, her brown eyes glossed over from what looked like tears of emotional pain and rage, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. She quickly jumped away from him, pulling the sheets to cover her body as she slapped him, his cheek stinging from the impact as her tears finally spilled over. What the hell just happened? Did he hurt her?

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed as she grabbed her clothes and left the bedroom, slamming the door as Gold sat down, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the door. He sat there for a long time, mulling over everything that had just happened. She had been enjoying it until he finished, Gold thought to himself as he tried to remember what he had screamed when he came. His face paled and his stomach churned when the realization hit him as he fell back on the bed, putting his hands over his face and rubbing his forehead.

"Fuuuuuuck…" He groaned as he heard the front door slam. She wasn't coming back.

Gold was still laying in bed four hours later when he heard his phone ringing on the nightstand. He hadn't slept, or got up from his spot, he only stared at the ceiling, repeating the scene over and over in his head.

"What the hell IS wrong with me?" He mumbled as he grabbed his annoying phone, reading 'Crystal' on the caller ID. Shit… "Yo." Gold answered in his usual way, yet he found that he couldn't fake the usual cocky tone he put into it.

"You guys broke up?!"

"How the hell?" Gold groaned as he rubbed his forehead again, Crystal ignoring him on the other end.

"She just called me in tears! How could you do that?"

"She told you? Look, Crystal, please just…keep it to yourself until I figure this out okay? I don't know." Gold found himself begging, gaining stunned silence from Crystal on the other end. Gold never begged, or made himself look bad on purpose.

"Of course she told me. What is there to figure out?"

"You serious?"

"You dumped her. If you did that, there's nothing to think about. You don't want to be with her, right?"

"Wait, what did she tell you?" Gold replied softly, holding his breath as he waited for Crystal to answer.

"She said she came home, you helped her with the groceries, then you told her to get out and not come back. Which is rude, you could have at least done it before she spent money on food for you guys." Gold sat in silence as what she said sunk in. Even after what he did, she hadn't told Crystal what really happened. It was a terrible cover story, but it still wasn't the truth. He felt sadness flood over him.

"Oh, yeah…What I did was wrong, I know."

"Gold, you're acting funny, why did you break up with her? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"I don't know." Gold repeated angrily. Crystal sighed.

"Well, you seem pretty beat up from this too. Why don't I get a hold of Silver and the three of us can go do something tomorrow? Like good old times!"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Gold stuttered into the phone awkwardly, shooting to a sitting position.

"Sure it is! I'll call him right now. Bye Gold!"

"No, wait! Crystal!" Gold yelled into the phone but it had already disconnected. He tried to call her back but the line was busy, shit she had called Silver fast. "Fuck." Gold sighed as he flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Gold woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the window onto his face. Opening his golden eyes he sighed and looked at the time on his phone. It was 12:30 and there were no missed calls from Crystal. Maybe she couldn't get a hold of Silver after all. Getting to his feet Gold grabbed a pair of clean boxers before jumping into the shower, turning the water as hot as he could handle it before stepping in. The water ran down his neck, plastering his dark hair to his scalp, the front that he would spike out of his hat stuck to his cheek until he ran his hands through his hair to push it back. Gold knew that he was feeling guilty when he woke up without morning wood, but as he recalled the events of last night, the memory of the red hair bent over in front of him sent chills down his spine, blood rushing to his dick as he sighed. He continued his shower and ignored his boner, washing his hair and body, letting out a small moan as he rubbed his erection to wash it. He was about to continue when the doorbell rang, grabbing his attention as he frowned and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist not bothering to dry himself off. He left a trail of water droplets as he made his way from the bathroom to the front door, which was on the other side of the apartment, the change in temperature making goose bumps crawl up his arms. He didn't bother looking through the peep hole to see who it was; he just opened the door to find himself staring at a smiling Crystal and Silver with the same 'I don't give a shit about anything even though I really do' look on his face.

"You couldn't even get dressed?" Crystal sighed as her blue eyes darted away from Gold's muscled chest, a pink tint crossing her face as Gold looked down. Water droplets still clung to him and the towel was starting to fall. Grabbing it he waved his hand for them to come in as he made his way to the bedroom.

"You didn't call." Gold replied back, closing his door and searching his room for some clothes.

"I told Silver to." Crystal yelled back, continuing her sentence quieter as she obviously directed it at Silver. "You didn't call him?"

"Nope." Silver laughed. Coming out of the bedroom in long black shorts and a red button up shirt with a messy collar, Gold looked at his two friends. Crystal was wearing a small white sundress with blue flowers on the corner and a gold and silver bracelet on her wrist. Silver was wearing his usual black and red shirt but he had dark blue jeans on instead.

"So what's the plan?" Gold asked as he sat down on the couch and watched Crystal look through the cupboards and fridge.

"Well I had a plan, but you don't have anything I need so I'll probably go shopping and get stuff while you and Silver kill time."

"What?" Both the boys questioned as Crystal nodded, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, just battle or something."

"Why can't we just go with you?" Gold whined as Crystal opened the door.

"Because it's a surprise for you!"

"Then take Silver!"

"Silver's terrible to shop with. I'll be back soon."

"Hey!" Silver called out as the door closed, and both the boys stood next to each other in silence. Gold felt his heart start to race as the silence went on, although he wasn't sure why. Silver wasn't one for talking unless he wanted to know something. Looking over at his silver eyed rival he tried to make himself look like he wasn't uncomfortable.

"What is the surprise?"

"I don't want to deal with her if I tell you. It's not big; it'll just make you feel better."

"I honestly don't think there's anything that would make me feel better."

"Why did you do it then?"

"I didn't." Silver moved his almost transparent eyes over to meet Gold's as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I didn't, she did." Gold repeated, not sure if he would give room for someone to dig up his secret if he told Silver this.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Silver didn't argue as he went and sat down on the couch leaning on his hand.

"Crystal doesn't know."

"I know. Crystal told me you dumped her." Gold nodded and began to fidget at the silence. "What's wrong with you?" Silver grumbled suddenly as Gold felt his face heat up slightly to an unnoticeable blush.

"Nothing. Wanna play pool?"

"No, but there's nothing else to do." Silver sighed as he stood up, following Gold down the small hallway that led to his bedroom and the spare room across the hall. He swore that Silver must have been able to hear his heart beat from how loud it was beating in his ears, but when they turned left into the spare room instead of into his room, the strange feeling he had faded slightly. Picking up his usual pool cue he grabbed the chalk and rubbed it on the end. Silver grabbed all of the balls out of the pockets and placed them in the triangular holder, lifting it up when they were in place and putting the white ball on the other end. When he was finished, Gold watched him grab one of the spare sticks off the wall and rub the blue chalk on the end of the stick. Gold felt his mouth dry up as he watched Silver and bit down on his tongue to stop the blood that was threatening to rush downwards. What the fuck was wrong with him? He thought to himself as he closed his eyes tightly, focusing on the pain in his tongue. "You ready?" Silver asked with a bored tone causing Gold to open his eyes and look at the pool table.

"Yeah, I'll break?"

"Sure."

It had been a few hours of playing pool before Crystal finally rang the doorbell again, causing Silver and Gold to cheer slightly as they dropped the pool sticks and made their way to the living room, Gold opening the door for her. She entered the room holding two big bags in each hand and put them down in the kitchen, pulling out several bottles of different kinds of pop and alcohol.

"This isn't much of a surprise." Gold laughed to himself, although he was happy with the idea.

"Told you it wasn't big."

"It doesn't need to be big, it has to be fun!" Crystal laughed as she went to the cupboard and took out three tall glasses and three shot glasses, placing them all on the counter before pouring different things in all of them, leaving the shots for last. She smiled as she turned around and passed them both a shot glass, holding hers up to theirs.

"What is this?" Silver asked curiously as he sniffed the liquid.

"Doesn't matter! To cheering up Gold!" She laughed as she clicked her glass gently against both of theirs and then tilt it back to drink it.

"Cheers." Gold and Silver said at the same time as the tapped their glasses, looking at each other as they took the shot. Gold knew it was because Silver had an uncanny need to compete with Gold, their rivalry still a strong point in their friendship but Gold found that his own gaze wasn't just because of that anymore. The liquid burned Gold's throat as it went down, but he refused to cough or let his eyes water, putting on a strong face as he glared at Silver, who smirked and glared back.

"I thought it'd be strong enough to get a reaction out of you two. Guess I was wrong." Crystal laughed as she took the shot glasses and placed the larger cup in their hand instead. "And now we drink!"

A few hours had passed and Gold could feel that he wasn't exactly 'just buzzed' anymore. His lips were slightly numb and he couldn't stop laughing, but that was the good part of him feeling drunk. The bad part was that Crystal had picked tequila for them to drink, and unfortunately for him, tequila made him horny. He found himself looking up Crystals short dress whenever she would bend over or fall, but he also noticed that Silver was looking too. Gold inwardly cursed at the fact that he noticed, because as hot as Crystal looked when he was drunk and she was dressed lightly, he couldn't keep himself from staring at Silver. Maybe he should stop drinking tequila, Gold thought to himself as he wiggled in his seat. It might have been the alcohol but Gold had unbuttoned his shirt long ago due to the heat, and he noticed that Crystal and Silver weren't exactly sober either. Crystal would slur her words and stumble a lot, and Silver couldn't stop smiling, his silvery eyes glossed over and foggy. Gold found himself staring again, and the silvery eyes moved from Crystal's ass to meet his honey colored eyes. Gold felt a pink tint waft across his face from being caught staring but he figured they'd all just blame it on the alcohol.

"What?" Silver asked, but not in his usual aggressive way. His words were softer, apparently tequila made him friendly. Maybe that could be Gold's excuse.

"You're smiling a lot, it's weird to see." Gold lied as Silver stared back with his big smile.

"You're weird to see." He retorted with a laugh and was joined by Crystal who went into a giggle fit.

"I'm just weird." Gold replied as he drank the last bit of his drink. He had tried to avoid thinking about how this situation came to be, but he couldn't help but remember. He still couldn't figure it out, and he had almost given up trying to find any other logical reason for doing what he did, but it all boiled down to one answer. Maybe it was his pride that wouldn't let him admit it, but whenever he wracked his brain for other answers he still came up with nothing.

"Yeah, but that's what makes you, you." Crystal smiled as Gold got up and poured another drink. That's what makes me, me huh? Gold thought to himself as he sighed. Does that mean I'm into guys too…? Gold thought to himself as he looked to Silver from the corner of his eye, replaying the image of him sliding in and out of his bent over ex girlfriend, the only visible part of her was her back and long crimson hair that he grabbed a handful of when he came screaming Silvers name. Gold inhaled a shaky breath as he felt himself go hard. Shit did tequila ever make him horny. Gold stumbled over to the couch again, and he found it surprisingly difficult to walk straight, as well as hide his boner and not spill his drink. Sighing at the fact that he couldn't do all three, he chose to not spill and made his way to the couch, flopping down as Crystal whistled drunkenly and Silver laughed.

"Oy, Gold, you planning to go camping?" Silver asked as Crystal spat out her drink, snorting as she laughed. Gold blushed a deep red as he crossed his legs.

"Shut up, it's the tequila."

"Oh tequila makes her clothes fall off!" Crystal sang as she laughed. Come to think of it, a few of her things had somehow fallen off her, which made Gold laugh because it was like the song. Her socks were gone to who knows where, and she was missing one of her star earrings, as well as the bracelet she had earlier and her usual hat was thrown in the middle of the floor. Crystal wasn't exactly busty, so until he inspected her, Gold hadn't noticed that the shoulders of her dress weren't over her shoulders anymore, making her dress strapless. He was more of an ass man anyways. Gold let himself watch Crystal as she got up and attempted to stumble her way to the bathroom. Halfway down the hallway, he got bored of watching her and went back to his drink.

"So is it because of Crystal?" Silver asked as he took another sip of his drink, the smile still on his face.

"Is what?" Gold questioned confused.

"The break up, is it cause of Crystal?"

"No, I already told you she dumped me."

"Then what are you pitchin' a tent for?" Silver snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I'm not anymore, and it wasn't for her anyway." Gold rambled on as he narrowed his honey colored eyes at Silver, who just smiled back.

"Does it take girls this long to piss?" Silver asked suddenly as he looked down the hallway.

"Not usually, think she's puking?"

"Probably." Silver laughed as he tried to get up, standing still for a bit as he wobbled, and giggled to himself. "We should check on her."

"Man you're like a different person when you drink tequila." Gold mumbled under his breath as he got up as well, following Silver down the hallway to the bathroom. The door wasn't closed all the way but they couldn't hear any sounds coming from inside. Silver knocked sloppily on the wall.

"Crystal?" He called but there was no answer. Gold, being Gold, pushed the door open without knocking to see Crystal lying on the floor beside the toilet. It didn't look like she'd gotten sick, but she had passed out. Walking over to her Gold attempted to bend down beside her, shaking her slightly to see if she'd wake up. When she didn't Gold picked her up and wobbled his way to the spare room, putting her on the couch beside the pool table. Opening the cue closet he bent down and opened a small drawer at the base and pulled out some blankets, draping them over her before patting her on the head like a dog and going to leave the room. Silver was standing in the doorway watching him; his smile was gone now, which worried Gold. Was he going to throw up?

"Yo, Silver. You okay?" Silver didn't answer him, just continued to stare at him with his piercing eyes. "Silver?"

"I was waiting until she went to sleep."

"Until what?" Gold asked cautiously, the look on his rivals face worrying him.

"Do you remember how Blue and I were taken when we were younger?"

"I can't really forget something like that after the scene that played out."

"I found out who my father is." Silver stated as he watched Gold's face closely. Gold smiled as he walked up to his Silver, who didn't smile back. "It's Giovanni…" Silver whispered as he studied Gold's face, who's smile turned to a frown but mostly just from thinking. Silver's eyes were glossier then they were before, and it was obvious that it wasn't just from being drunk anymore. Gold went through a bunch of answers in his head, ranging from 'what?!' to 'oh' but none seemed to fit. Finally deciding on a response he agreed with the most, Gold smiled at his rival.

"So?" Silver blinked at him, tears were in his eyes but he wouldn't let them spill over, not when he was showing weakness like this.

"What do you mean so?"

"I dunno. what do you want me to say? You're still Silver."

"That's what Green said too…he made me feel better about it, but I just…I always think that if I wasn't stolen, then my dad wouldn't have made Team Rocket to find me." Silver was now staring at the ground, his hands clenched together. Gold let the alcohol control his actions as he walked closer to Silver, stopping an arms length away. He held up his hand in front of Silver for a few seconds, debating on what to do with it until he gently punched Silvers shoulder. The silvery eyes darted up to meet his in a glare as Silver quickly punched back.

"It's the masked mans fault, not yours. Besides Team Rocket hasn't done anything under the rule of Giovanni since that thing with Deoxys, and even then, you all being turned to stone was just some crazy underling with a different plan." When Silver didn't respond Gold laughed and punched him on the shoulder again, harder this time. A smirk crossed Silver's face as he punched Gold back, who caught his hand to block. Backing into the hallway to block another of Gold's punches Silver laughed. They continued to fight half assed until they were out of the spare room, closing the door so that Crystal wouldn't be woken up, if that was possible. Silver didn't show emotion often, and even what he just said, Gold knew it was mostly because of the alcohol. The fighting wasn't angry, they didn't hate each other anymore, it was just the first thing Gold thought of to let Silver get his anger out, and to regain some of his pride because Gold never won in fist fights against him. Silver had grown up without parents, just him and his Sneasel against the world, with Blue in Kanto and he in Johto, Silver had to be smart and tough to survive, and he was. Gold felt pressure on his neck as Silver landed the final blow of this fight, holding his hand around Gold's throat and pressing him against the wall at arms length, a smile on his lips. Gold felt a flood of feelings submerge him as he was pressed against the wall, staring at Silver who was breathing slightly harder from the fight. The sadness from what he did to his ex, the testosterone telling him to find a rebound, the tequila telling him to fuck something and his newly discovered bi curiosity all took hold of him as he reached out and grabbed Silvers shirt, pulling him hard towards him. Silver let out a startled sound and tightened his grip on Gold's throat. Their noses touched while they stared intensely at each other, Gold's breath catching in his throat at what he just did. Just as he was about to let go of Silver's jacket, Silver tiled his head and pressed his lips hard against Gold's, not breaking the intense stare as Gold let out a small moan. It wasn't a romantic kiss in the slightest, both their eyes open as Silver held Gold's throat, Gold holding Silver's shirt, but Gold didn't hesitate to kiss back. Silver licked the bottom of Gold's lips gently at first, but when Gold didn't open his mouth Silver tightened his hold on his throat, forcing his tongue in as Gold moaned again, his eyes closing as their tongues fought for dominance. Silver's hand let go of Gold's throat, moving to the wall as he put both his hand on either side of Gold's head, breaking the kiss, staring at a panting Gold that opened his honey eyes halfway. Gold let go of Silver's shirt and tried to talk, his voice catching. Clearing his throat he looked up at Silver with lidded eyes, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Tequila." Gold tried to force a laugh as Silver stared at him in silence. What happened to that smiling happy Silver that the tequila created? Before Gold noticed what was happening, Silver had moved to the nape of his neck, a jolt of electricity spreading through Gold as he felt teeth bite a sensitive spot. As much as he wanted this, Gold's pride got him to try and push Silver off, who quickly moved his hands to grab Gold's wrist and pin them to the wall, biting higher up his neck. Gold could feel Silver's breath on his neck as he tried to stifle a soft moan, failing when he felt teeth nip at him again, accidently rolling his hips against Silver. "Shit…" Gold groaned as he tried to free his wrists. He felt slightly disappointed when Silver complied and dropped his hands, backing up slightly so that they weren't touching anymore yet standing where Gold couldn't get past him, but looking at Silver's face it wasn't because Gold pushed that he had backed off.

"Tell me what really happened." Silver instructed as he pinned Gold down with his eyes.

"I, uhm. I said someone else's name when I bent her over and couldn't see her face." Gold replied slowly as he avoided eye contact.

"Did that ever happen before?"

"No." Gold stuttered over the word when Silver moved in closer again, his mouth next to Gold's ear.

"Was it her haircut?" Silver whispered into his ear, his breath sending chills down Gold's spine as he tried to choke out a yes. Gold felt Silver's hands slide down his side, pausing when he reached the hem on Gold's shorts. Gold's breath caught in his throat as Silver kissed him again, grabbing his hips and pulling Gold against him. He didn't bother to hide his moan when Silver rolled his hips against him, his pride losing the fight when Gold felt that Silver was just as hard as he was. A growl sounded from Gold as he flipped Silver around, pinning him to the wall instead, sucking his bottom lip in and biting it as Silver responded by moving his hips. Gold broke off the kiss as he grabbed Silvers shirt again, pulling him along as he made his way to his room. Silver stumbled when Gold pushed him inside, closing the door behind him as he all but lunged at Silver with another low growl, tackling him to the bed and pinning his hands over his head. Gold bent down to press his lips hungrily to Silver's as he let go of his hands, moving them to the bottom of Silver's jacket and tugging on it. Silver pushed Gold back so that he could sit up, allowing Gold to pull the jacket over his head, breaking the kiss only long enough for the fabric to get passed. Silver moved his hands to Gold's already unbuttoned shirt, pulling on the shoulders as it slid down his arms, falling off with ease as Gold tossed both the shirts to the side. Feeling Silvers hands slide down his stomach, Gold moved his lips to Silver's neck, sliding his tongue down to his collar bone as Silver inhaled sharply, undoing the button to Gold's shorts. Biting down on Silver's collar bone Gold tried to rub his hips on Silver's hand, sighing against his skin when Silver complied, rubbing Gold through his boxers. Gold had no idea what was happening, or how exactly to do anything with another guy, but he didn't stop to think about anything either. Did Silver know what he was doing? Gold wondered as Silver slid his hand into Gold's boxers and grabbed onto his erection.

"Silver…" Gold groaned as his rival laughed slightly, the sound vibrating against Gold's lips as he continued to kiss his neck. Feeling that this was a bit one sided Gold slid his hands down to the hem of Silver's jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper despite Silver slowly stroking him. Before Gold knew what happened, Silver had sat up and pushed him back, reversing the positions so that Gold was now on his stomach in front of Silver, who laughed slightly as Gold yelped a bit and looked over his shoulder in confusion. He was about to ask what Silver was doing when a sharp pain shot up his back as he cried out in pain, glaring over his shoulder.

"It isn't going to work if you get all tense about it." Silver replied to Gold's unasked 'wtf' as Gold tried to relax his muscles. Silver laughed at Gold as he withdrew his hands and leaned in close to Gold's ear, his breath hot as Gold shivered. "Hold on." He whispered as he went to Gold's nightstand and looked through the drawers, assuming that he'd still have lube inside it. Finding what he was looking for he went back to his position behind Gold, who was watching Silver with fear and anticipation from the corner of his eyes. He felt Silver's hand grab his hip and lift him up to a kneeling position as Gold bit his tongue to anticipate the pain that didn't come on as strongly as before. Silver had coated two of his fingers this time before putting one in slowly. He was a lot gentler this time but he wasn't giving room for escape when he slid in his second finger, and Gold had the urge to run as he yelped again. Remembering Silver's words he tried to relax. It wasn't as bad as it was a second ago, and when Silver didn't move his fingers it wasn't that bad. Gold let out a long breath when he adjusted to the two fingers, which Silver took as a go ahead to put in another one, every once in a while spreading them lengthwise to stretch Gold out.

"Fuck." Gold yelped in pain as his eyes started to water. The pain was somewhat dulled out when Silver grabbed onto his fleeting erection, not taking long to make it hard again. Gold bucked his hips into Silver's hand a few times, the pain was tolerable but it wasn't really that pleasurable yet. Silver withdrew his fingers as he poured lube onto his erection, looking down at Gold with lidded eyes as he smirked.

"Ready?" Silver questioned in a low voice that Gold couldn't help but find sexy as he looked at him over his shoulder again.

"For wh—SHIT!" Gold screamed, half from surprise and half from pain, Silver letting out a small groan as he pushed the head of himself in, continuing to stroke Gold to lessen the pain. Gold tried to relax, but he found that he couldn't relax enough, no matter how much he loosened his body it still hurt, Silver pausing a little bit before he pushed in some more. "I can't do this." Gold whined.

"Don't worry." Silver soothed as he started to pull out slightly, putting a little bit more lube on since Gold was in pain, before thrusting in. Gold expected the pain to be intolerable at the speed that Silver had thrust, but instead he found the warmth of intense pleasure shooting through his body as he cried out. Silver seemed to understand the difference between the cries of pain and pleasure and he stared to move more fluidly, always pushing in to hit a spot that made Gold want to scream, his erection throbbing when Silver let go to grab onto the sides of Gold's hips and hold him in place. When Silver started to speed up Gold's arms couldn't hold himself up anymore as they bent under his weight, his face falling into the pillows as Silver held his hips up, not stoping his rhythm as Gold moaned into the pillows. A familiar heat started to pool in Gold's stomach as his muscles tightened up, Silver tightening his grip on his hips as Gold screamed Silver's name, pleasure exploding across his body as came on the bed below him. Gold's muscles tightening had caused Silver's rhythm to go sloppy and his body went stiff as he let out the first loud moan since they started.

"Shit!" Silver cried as Gold felt a warm liquid shoot into him, Silver moaning softly as he rode out his own orgasm, eventually slowing down and releasing Gold's hips as he pulled out, panting. Gold fell down onto the bed, far to drained of energy to care about the wet spots that he fell into as Silver fell onto his back beside him, buttoning up his jeans as his chest moved up and down while he tried to catch his breath. Gold rolled out of the wetness, already feeling soreness now that the pleasure was gone. I guess he did know what he was doing… Gold thought as his eyes dropped shut, unable to keep them open as he started to fall asleep, Silver softly snoring beside him already.


	2. Gold seme

When Gold woke the next morning from the sun on his face, he groaned in agony at the pain in his body. His head throbbed, his stomach churned, his lip was sore and there was an unbelievable pain in his lower back and ass that stopped him from rolling over. Trying to recall the events of last night Gold's head pounded at his attempt to think. Putting his arm over his eyes to shield them he clumsily rolled over, yelping slightly in pain as he did so. What the hell happened last night? As much as Gold wanted to just sleep off this hangover he somehow convinced himself to try and sit up. He had guests after all. Gold felt his face go bright red as he remembered he had guests, and who exactly one of them was. The events of last night started to defog in his memory as he turned his head slowly, expecting to see Silver, who wasn't there. A knock on the door made him jump as Crystal came inside, a tray with bacon, eggs, toast and some orange juice and coffee on it. She smiled at him when she came in, his face still bright red. What the hell was she doing?

"Morning Gold. How are you feeling today?" She soothed as she made her way over, pushing him back to a laying down position as he groaned. "Oops, sorry."

"What are you doing?" He asked as she set down the food on his lap. "Where's Silver?"

"Silver woke me up this morning saying that after I passed out you had tried to imitate my kicking skills and fell and done something to your hip. He said you'd probably be in a lot of pain this morning and wouldn't be able to walk, so I made you breakfast." Gold's face flushed a deep red again as he smiled down at his food.

"Oh. Is he gone?"

"Yeah he left when I woke up." Gold didn't reply, he just grabbed his orange juice and pounded it back, drinking everything in the cup before he put it down, taking in a large breath after. "So was yesterday a good idea to cheer you up?" Crystal smiled as Gold laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it was a great surprise." Gold mumbled. Crystal clapped her hands, thinking that he meant her surprise of drinking but he smiled at her anyways.

"Do you want me to stay here until you can walk again?"

"Oh, no, I think I'm good. I've got my Pokémon." Crystal nodded as she got up and went to leave the room before Gold held up his hand. "W-wait! Crystal?"

"Yea?"

"Can you bring me my Pokémon…" Crystal laughed as she nodded and went into the spare room where Gold had his Pokémon in a device that healed them and kept them safe. She returned and placed all six of the balls down gently on the bed beside him before waving and leaving the room. Gold leaned over and looked at his Pokémon, smiling softly at them before calling out Aitaro. His Ambipom stretched its body as it looked around Gold's room, not used to being let out in the small apartment.

"Aipo?" It questioned as Gold felt himself blush a bit. Aitaro was one of the Pokémon he'd had the longest and the situation he was in still caused him to be embarrassed in front of it.

"Hey buddy, think you could help me get to the bathroom?" Aitaro nodded as it moved its two tails around to grab onto Gold's arms, lifting him up off the bed. Expecting to be put down, Gold braced himself but instead, Aitaro carried him over to the bathroom, putting him down so that his feet were on the ground, but holding him so that his weight was suspended. Gold wiggled a bit at the strange feeling of being weightless but turned to the bathtub and started running a hot bath, hoping that it would help. Aitaro held him up the whole time, making sure its trainer was in as little pain as possible. After a few minutes, Gold turned the water off and felt it with his hand, content with the temperature he went to move his arms to remove his clothes, but Aitaro lifted him up again, using its arms to remove Gold's clothes before putting him in the tub gently. Gold felt useless when Aitaro undressed him and he wasn't exactly comfortable with it but when he was submerged in the water and the heat started to relax his sore muscles, he sat back and sighed. As if sensing his discomfort at the situation, Aitaro left the bathroom to search for something to do. Gold ran through the events of last night with his foggy memory as he lazily washed his hair, submerging himself under the water as he held his breath for as long as he could before sitting up and letting the water drip down his face. Now that Gold was sober, he thought that he would regret what happened, but he didn't. Even with the pain he woke up to, he didn't regret it, and if anything he wanted more. His blood started to race as he thought about what he could do with Silver now that he had accepted his sexuality, and understood the basics of what to do now, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind that he was trying to ignore. They were both drunk last night, and Silver wasn't here when he woke up, and he left Crystal with the job of taking care of him, yet he didn't tell her why Gold was actually sore. Then again, Gold didn't know if he was ready for anybody to know. He was known for being the flirt of the town, even with a girlfriend, he would always smack a girls ass if he thought it was nice, or whistle at someone walking by. Normally that would annoy people, but Gold was extremely attractive on top of having defeated the Champion a while ago, so the girls boyfriends were smart enough not to make a big deal and the single girls seemed to flock to him. Gold sighed as he stood to get out of the tub. The pain wasn't gone, but the water had relaxed his muscles and it was easily tolerable now, letting him walk by himself. Putting on some boxers Gold grabbed his phone and dialled Silver's number. When he didn't get an answer he opened a text message.

:** -Yo Silv. Answer your phone.**

Gold closed his phone and went back into his room, putting on some clothes as he returned Aitaro to its ball, grabbing the other 5 Pokémon and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. Getting on his skateboard Gold made his way to a forest clearing that he often went to when he wanted to train. He didn't attack wild Pokémon, just used the space around them and made his Pokémon fight each other to train. He considered it to be better training because they knew each other so well, all their moves, their personality their abilities. It made it a tougher battle because of that. The way Gold trained was different from most trainers though. Instead of giving commands, he would instead train himself either by running or doing push ups and sit ups. Lots of people used to question his training plan but Gold would just always say that his Pokémon didn't **need** him to tell them what to do, that they were smart enough to do it by themselves. After he had proved this in the Pokeathelon nobody had asked him about it anymore. Gold sent out all of his Pokémon, who looked at the surroundings and understood without a word from Gold, starting to train among themselves. Gold was about to start doing some exercises when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, his heart skipped a beat when he read 'Silver' across the new text message screen.

:** -Why, what's up.**

: -**I need to talk about last night.**

Gold text back nervously as he closed his phone and went back to his work out. Silver was notorious for hating his phone. He barely used it, but he would eventually answer texts, especially after the scene Crystal made about never being able to get a hold of him. The sudden vibration shocked Gold as he looked down to see Silver had answered in only 10 minutes. Gold's heart started to race as he opened it. Was this a good sign?

: **-What about it.**

: **-Do you remember what happened?** Gold asked as he shut his phone, a blush crossing his face at what his phone read when it vibrated back instantly.

: **-Yes.**

: -**I need to talk to you about it.**

: **-No thanks.**

**: -Wtf kind of answer is that? Can we meet up today?**

**: -No.**

**: -Are you joking me?! **Gold text back angrily and he growled when there was no answer. He looked over at his Pokémon to see that their training was done for the day, so he returned them to their balls and made his way back to his place, staying only to drop them off before he left again. Looking around Ecruteak City, Gold made his way to the tower that was Ho-Oh's home, knowing that the tower was where Silver spent his time. Silver had made a building to block off the path to the tower, making it so that you had to go through the main building in order to get to the tower, also increasing the security so that whoever wanted to go through had to go past Silver himself. The town had been confused as to why, but after they found out about how the Masked Man had used Ho-Oh to steal children, they would donate money to him to further his cause. When Gold arrived, he looked around to see one of the bald monks there, who bent slightly to acknowledge him.

"Hello Gold, how may I help you?"

"Is Silver here?"

"I'm afraid not, he didn't come in today." Gold frowned as he waved and left the building, looking around the town for places that Silver usually went to. When he found that he had searched the whole city and Silver was nowhere to be found he uttered a frustrated cry as he messed up his hair. The sun was setting over the trees, a shadow cast over a part of the town from the tower. Gold thought about texting Crystal, but he knew she wouldn't know where he was, but as he worked off that thought he smirked evilly and pulled out his phone. Crystal might not know where he is, but Blue would.

: **-Yo, Blue it's Gold. Do you know where Silver is today?**

**: -Yeah, he's here in Viridian with me Red and Green, why?**

**: -I'm coming there. Don't tell him.**

**: -Did something happen?**

**: -No, just, don't tell him. I'll be there soon.  
**

Happy that Blue was notorious for being a fast texter, Gold ran up to his apartment and grabbed his Togekiss Togetaro, calling it out and jumping on its back as it flew off towards Viridian city. Kanto and Johto were fairly close together, but it still took about two hours to fly there, even at the speed Togetaro flew. When he finally arrived he started to question if Silver would even still be there, but he landed at the Pokémon Center anyways, making his way to Green's house beside the Gym. He didn't bother to knock, he never did even though it annoyed Green, and as always they all jumped up to defend themselves, only to see Gold. Green glared at him angrily.

"I told you to stop that!" He snapped as Red went back to reading his book.

"Yo." Was all Gold responded as his eyes scanned the room for Silver.

"Silver's in the spare room in the gym. He said he wasn't feeling so well today." Blue explained as she sat back down on the couch. Her, Red and Green were always together here since Gold had beaten Red, making him come down from that stupid mountain.

"Thanks." Gold mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait, what's so urgent?" Blue asked in a protective sisterly tone. She must have told Silver that he was coming so he played sick so she would stop him from getting to him… Gold thought angrily to himself as he looked over at Blue.

"It's personal."

"Silver isn't feeling good, let him sleep."

"Blue, leave it." Red mumbled as everyone looked at him in shock. His crimson eyes darted around the room to everyone before he scoffed and continued reading. Taking the opportunity that Red gave him, Gold left the room, heading towards the gym and making his way into the back room where Silver would be. His heart started to speed up as he got closer, wondering just how this was going to play out. Silver had made it clear that he didn't want to meet up, and he didn't want to talk about last night, but Gold was stubborn and he refused to leave it at this. If Silver only did what he did because he was drunk, then Gold would drop it, but he needed to talk this out or it would eat him alive. He didn't bother to knock when he got to the door, opening it as he snuck in and closed it behind him. The room was dark and it took a few seconds for Gold's eyes to adjust to it but he eventually found himself staring at Silver sitting on the bed, his metallic eyes were lit up by the moonlight from the small window and seemed to glow in the dark as they pierced Gold with a glare.

"Found you." Gold mumbled as Silver moved from his spot to stand up, his glare still vicious as it sent chills down Gold's spine, as well as made his heart race. He looked sexy when he was angry.

"What part of 'no' didn't you understand? I even put thanks at the end." Silver said quietly, his words cold.

"The part where I don't take no for an answer?"

"Fuck, Gold!" Silver growled angrily, his words dripping with venom that came from somewhere Gold didn't understand.

"What's your problem?" Gold yelled back as he crossed his arms.

"You. You're my problem!"

"I want to talk about this."

"I don't." Silver hissed.

"Why not?"

"I was drunk."

"…Oh." Was all Gold could think to answer. He felt his heart drop even though he had anticipated this answer. Nonetheless, he had told himself that if it was just because he was drunk that he would leave Silver alone. "I understand then, that's all I wanted to know." When Gold turned to leave Silver cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Wait." Silver instructed as Gold obeyed, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Silver shuddered at the look and the way Gold listened to him before he spoke again. "That's why you came? To know if I was drunk?"

"Yeah." Gold replied lazily, unable to form more then a few words in his mind as disappointment ate away at him slowly.

"You didn't come here to yell at me?"

"Why would I yell at you?"

"Because of what happened."

"I started it." Gold replied confused as Silver's words started to become softer and not as angry. They stood in an awkward silence for a while before Silver spoke again.

"You wanted it?" Silver asked as Gold locked his eyes on Silver's not looking away.

"Yeah." Silver lowered his eyes to a glare again.

"So what would you have come here to do if I said it wasn't because I was drunk?" Gold didn't answer; he continued to stare at Silvers glare before he jumped across the room, tackling Silver hard onto the bed and angrily pressing his lips against Silver's, who made a surprised noise before relaxing against Gold's assault.

"I came for more…" Gold purred into Silver's ear before nipping at it, feeling Silver shiver at the words, unable to form a sentence as Gold's hands went quickly to the bottom of his jacket again, pulling it over his head. Silver let Gold remove his jacket as his own hands moved to Gold's sweater, unzipping it before tossing it to the side, reaching for the bottom of the shirt underneath as Gold bit down on his neck, a sharp pain shooting up his throat as he moaned. Gold moved back to remove his shirt and tried to move back to Silver's neck before Silver held up his hands.

"Wait, do you know what you're doing?" Gold looked puzzled for a second as he thought about the different meanings the sentence could hold.

"I want this, if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean do you know what you're doing."

"Oh. No." Gold admitted as he tossed his shirt to the side, straddling Silver's hips. "But I want top this time…" He said in a low voice, earning a glare from Silver.

"Not if you don't know what you're doing."

"I'll do what you did. Just help me." Gold reasoned as he moved his hand to rub Silver through his jeans, his eyes closing as he let his head fall back on his shoulders.

"Mm…" When Gold took his hands back, Silver groaned and pointed to the desk near the bed. Getting up and rummaging through it, Gold found a bottle of lube that Silver must have been pointing to and took it back to the bed, kicking off his shorts while he was already standing. He moved back on top of Silver, undoing the button and zipper before pulling his jeans off, tossing them aside as well. The look on Silver's face let Gold know that he wasn't exactly feeling comfortable, so Gold left Silver's boxers on, instead moving his hand inside to slowly rub Silver, who didn't make a sound, just continued to stare at Gold with his lidded eyes. Remembering that Silver didn't really make any noise last night either, Gold felt a strange determination to make him cry out. Following this determination, Gold leaned down to hungrily kiss Silver, biting his lip and tongue, Silver's breath catching every once in a while as he began to buck his hips into Gold's hands. Breaking the kiss, Gold started to kiss Silver's neck, moving downward slowly as Silver's breathing got faster the lower he got until Gold nipped at his hipbone. Silver still didn't make any noise, just continued to stare at Gold with anticipating eyes, his mouth slightly open as he watched Gold. Gold smiled as he moved Silver's boxers to the side and slid his tongue over the head of Silver's erection, who shuddered and sucked in a deep breath. Gold removed his hand and put as much of Silver as he could in his mouth, finally earning a small moan as Silver threw his head back, pushing his hips up. Remembering what Silver did last night, Gold coated three of his fingers with lube before shoving one of his fingers inside Silver, who gasped and looked down at him. Gold swirled his tongue around Silver's head while he tried to move his finger around and loosen the muscle, Silver relaxing a bit as he did. When Gold could move his finger a little easier, he put in his second finger causing Silver to cringe as his hand gripped the sheets beside him. Gold mumble a sorry that wasn't understandable with Silver's dick in his mouth, but the vibrations said sorry enough as Silver jerked his hips. When Gold eventually stuck in his third finger he felt Silver grip his hair to hold his head still. Looking up at him to see a wince on his face Gold stopped moving and let Silver adjust, before he nodded and Gold started to spread his fingers slowly moving to a sitting position in between Silver's legs. Withdrawing his fingers he pulled Silver's boxers off as he did, opening the lube and putting as much as he could on his throbbing erection, placing it just outside Silver as he bit his lip.

"Ready?" Gold questioned honestly as Silver nodded. Grabbing the sides of Silver's hips, Gold lift him up slightly so he could push himself in easier, a moan peeling out of him before he could stop it. "Holy fuck…" He groaned as he opened one eye to see Silver's reaction. He had his eyes squeezed closed but he didn't say anything, his hands gripped the sheets tightly as Gold tried to control his urge to continue and waited. When Silver released his grip on the sheets Gold started to move in further, only stopping when he was all the way in as he swallowed another moan. He moved one of his hands from Silver's hips to his erection as he stroked him until the pain wasn't so bad. After a while, Silver bucked his hips into Gold's hand, sliding on Gold's dick as he threw his head back and groaned. Silver let out a small laugh at Gold's reaction before Gold returned his hand to Silver's hips, lifting him a bit more before pulling out and thrusting himself back in, attempting to hit the spot that Silver was hitting last night. Silver arched his back and he threw his head back as Gold continued to move slowly. Angling himself differently, Gold thrust in quickly again in another attempt to hit that spot, growling happily to himself when Silver let out a scream of pleasure. He continued to move against the spot as he felt himself tense up, heat pooling in him as he stopped moving to regain control, waiting for the wave to pass before continuing. He almost went over the edge when Silver reached down and started stroking himself, small moans escaping his lips as he moved himself slightly back and forth on Gold's lap.

"Wait, wait." Gold pleaded as Silver stopped moving, but continued to stroke himself. When Gold regained control, he didn't give Silver any notice as he moved quickly, another yell sounding from him as Gold smiled, picked up his speed, watching Silver match it with his hand as Silver's breath hitched and his body tensed up.

"Gold!" Silver screamed as he came, pearl droplets landing on his chest. Gold lost it, coming himself while he frantically thrust himself into Silver until they were both finished. Slowly pulling out of him, Gold let go of his hips and collapsed on the bed beside Silver who panted and lazily opened his eyes to meet Gold's honey stare. "You sure you don't know what you're doing?" He panted as Gold laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome."

"Fuck you." Silver laughed as Gold raised an eyebrow.

"So soon?" Silver glared over at him as Gold gave him a big smile and held up his hands in defense. "Kidding! Jeez!"

"See?" Red and Green laughed they stood in the doorway to the Viridian Gym with Blue. She had insisted they go check when Gold hadn't returned and had been met with the screams emanating from the back of the gym. "He's not sick." Red and Green laughed again as Blue stared dumbfounded at the door of the back room, a noticeable blush on her face. Green pat her on the head as him and Red continued to laugh.


End file.
